


The Words And The Sound

by yoshiky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Co-leadership, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiky/pseuds/yoshiky
Summary: Keith意识到他与Shiro之间的作用力在悄然改变。





	The Words And The Sound

 

 

Keith从机库出来便直奔基地会议厅。按照时程表会议已经结束，但他还是在大厅里找到了自己的目标——Atlas年轻的指挥官正在与某位高级军官议论，就两人严肃的表情看来，并不是什么轻松的话题。

黑发青年径直走了过去。

 

“……我不认为此时将战力分散是明智的选择，Shirogane。”

“我们在会议上已经谈论过这个了，长官。新研发的跳跃技术足以……Keith? 你怎么在这里？”两人的争论因为青年的突然加入而中断。高级军官皱眉，脸色阴沉地瞪了Keith一眼。

“打扰了，长官。”Keith敬礼，毫不示弱地瞪回去。“我前来向Shirogane指挥官汇报任务进展。”

“Fine. 我们已经谈完了。不过，我希望Shirogane指挥官能慎重考虑我的意见。”高级军官低声道。

“感谢您的重视，长官。”Shiro平静地回答，敬礼目送对方离开。

然后他将注意转回到黑发青年身上，脸上的表情缓和了许多。看见Keith仍穿着战斗服，他嘴角上扬：“So, 你这么匆忙是想汇报什么？Kogane学员？”

忍住翻白眼的冲动，Keith回道：“我阻止他谋杀你的午休？不用谢。”

“深感荣幸，并且欢迎回来。任务顺利吗？”银发指挥官笑道，与青年并肩走出会议室。

 

不久前Voltron重新开始前往银河系外执行任务，两人见面的机会变得更少了。Keith抓住一切能与Shiro相处的机会，以任务需要为由名正言顺地侵占对方的空余时间。

“如果当地人没有这么热情的话我们说不定还能早点返回——宴会一开Lance和Hunk就完全拽不走了。虽然城镇的建筑风格简直令人留下精神创伤，但郊外的景色很棒，你真应该去看——”咬住下唇，Keith突然意识到现在谈这些有些不合时机。

Atlas与Voltron同行前往外太空执行任务的提案被保守派的高层压了下来，他们坚持认为把Garrison最强战力送往外太空是愚蠢的举动，Atlas被迫留守月面基地。Shiro一直在努力改变现状，但就刚才的情形看来并不乐观。

 

“呃，我想说的是，以后有时间我们可以再去，即便Pidge也会双手赞同，她有一段时间没这么放松过了，她对当地的能源萃取技术简直一见钟情。”

“听起来很有意思。”Shiro笑答，两人一同进入舰长室。“我都能想像出她双眼发光的样子了，Sam知道Pidge回来会很开心的，他最近因为空间跳跃技术头疼了很长时间。说到这个，昨天Veronica的报告……”

 

这是Voltron小队第三次在没有Atlas作为后援的情况下外出执行任务了。Shiro看上去并不像Keith猜测的那样担忧——正好相反，他确信Keith能带领他们安全返回。

有一种奇怪的感觉在抓挠着Keith心脏。他为Shiro给予的信赖感到自豪，但某些时刻又因此莫名焦躁。或许他内心某个部分还停留在Shiro是骑士之一的认识之中：就算不再驾驶狮子，对方仍是Voltron团队的成员。Keith一度坚信着这一点，即便Shiro已经不参与小队内部的任何决策，将一切都交由Keith来安排，并尊重他做出的所有决定。

 

但他现在是Atlas的指挥官了。他拥有了自己的团队，而一支庞大的队伍正等待他调遣。Keith从未惧怕身份差距会对他们的关系造成影响，Shiro也从未因此改变对自己的看法——即便是知晓Keith身上流着Galran的血液的时候。但他们之间的作用力，自Atlas再次升空后发生了一系列的变化。

他们不再并肩作战，各自作为重要战力，被安排在战线的两端也是常有的事。Keith不再是Shiro制定计划时的讨论对象，他有一个完整的智囊团，有Veronica，还有Sam。Voltron也不再是Shiro的首要关注点，他把这个任务交给了Keith——理智告诉Keith这是必然而且正确的决定，Shiro早就不必照看他们了，但他的心底仍有一部分任性地抵触这一系列的转变。

 

一切仿佛Keith加入BOM执行任务的重演。只是这次逐渐走远的人是Shiro，而因为疏离感到不安，试图抓住对方的却是Keith自己。

 

“…Keith? ”

“什么？”Keith一惊，才意识到自己走神了，对方刚刚说的一个字也没听进去。

“我在说Atlas的新系统，经过最后的测试它们已经全面上线了。不过你根本没在听吧。”

“抱歉……你说Sam为此头疼，Atlas不是拥有自主意识吗，我还以为它能够进行自我完善？”Keith尽力不表现得缺乏兴致。

“也许它可以。接近无限的能量源核心给了Atlas无限的可能性，但我们仍希望那是建立在我们的设计与需求之上的。”

“Well, 黑狮能够凭空构建出飞翼。也许它能以此作为参考。”Keith耸肩。

Shiro挑眉，“Keith, 我记得‘不能给它完全自主性’也是你提议的？”

“那是因为你太过于依赖它了，它只是碰巧救了我们一两次，谁知道下一回会发生什么。它们是机械，我们 _控制_ 机械。”

“但它们也是我们的同伴，我们不会 _命令_ 同伴违背他们的意志。”Shiro说。“你和黑狮就相处得很好不是吗。让我不禁觉得…你是不是对Atlas有意见？”

“我会监督它的。只要它不做出格的行为，我们可以和平相处。”Keith移开视线。他才没有在跟一艘拥有智慧的战舰较真。

 

“我们也会看着你，黑骑士。”

Keith一愣，睁大了眼睛。他猛地退开一步看向Shiro，对上一双与之前完全不同的眼睛。“不同”只是他主观的感受，因为那确实是Shiro在与他对话，但Keith能隐约分辨出差别。

“等等，你……”震惊与疑惑令黑发青年措手不及。“…Atlas?”

 

Shiro与Atlas之间有着一种奇异的联系，这艘融合Altean魔法与地球技术的战舰曾经借助它的指挥官的躯体行动。但那仅限于战场，并且是屈指可数的几次危机之中。Keith从没想过它会在战斗之外的场合现身，特别是如此私人的情况下。它会因为自己的抱怨就侵占Shiro的意识？…而Shiro，竟然会容忍它这么做吗？

“为什么你会在这里？你把他怎么了？”他抓住对方的手臂，仿佛这样可以将Shiro从潜意识中拉出来。

“噗嗤——”面前的人突然笑出声，肩膀因此颤抖不已：“哈哈哈，你最近总是一脸阴沉，我都快忘记你毫无防备的表情有多可爱了。”

 

What？

这笑声听上去毫无疑问是Shiro本人，Keith被突如其来的转变弄得一头雾水，然后逐渐明白过来：“你在模仿它。”他气恼地指出，随后报复性地掐对方的腰，“你这个混蛋。”

“我错了，哈哈，Keith！停下，嘿——”Shiro退后一步想要避开Keith的攻击，反而被掐了一把大腿，又气又笑他用义肢勉强截住黑发青年的手，孩子气地开始还击。直到Keith大笑着栖身上前，两人跌坐到沙发上，Keith膝盖抵在shiro腿间，双手压住他的肩膀，这才终止了这场玩笑性质的扭打。

 

“你技不如前了，oldtimer。”

“我投降。”银发人无奈地举起双手。他胸口起伏，脸颊泛着一层浅红色，眼角还带着笑出的泪水——那双灰色的眼睛从未离开Keith，宠溺又温柔。

这是他的Takashi Shirogane。

Keith觉得自己的胸腔突然变得狭窄，快要无法容纳不断涌出的甜蜜与酸楚。他附下身，鼻尖碰到对方的。

“我能吻你吗？”

Shiro的眼睛闪烁了一下，然后点头。

 

得到首肯后Keith立刻标记他的领地，亲吻落在对方的眼角，鼻梁上的伤痕，然后是嘴唇。他感到Shiro撑起身子，温暖的手掌覆上自己的后颈，将两人的距离拉得更近。他轻轻舔过对方的下唇征求许可，Shiro毫不犹豫地打开双唇迎接他。Keith的舌尖立即缠上Shiro的——对方尝起来像淡淡的薄荷糖，他痴迷地探索对方口腔内的每一寸炙热，因为对方的颤抖而欣喜若狂。留在Keith后颈的手在他的发丝里收紧，引导他变换更舒适的角度。他听见满足的呻吟声，好一会才意识到那是自己发出的。

 

两人终于分开时Keith感到空气过于稀薄。

“我想念你，Keith。”Shiro也在轻声喘息，他的鼻尖擦过Keith的脸颊，然后是耳廓。“我不该开Atlas的玩笑。这是我们两人的时间，没人会打扰我们。”

Keith抓紧了对方的制服，把脸埋进对方的颈窝里。

 

“…有什么事在困扰你对吗。”Shiro伸手拍了拍他的背。“想谈谈吗？”

黑发青年发出一声不情愿的咕哝，松开手让对方起身，两人并排坐在沙发上。“我只是有些累。”

Shiro很明显没被Keith说服。他握住Keith的右手，轻柔地按摩青年的虎口，“是因为Garrison的高层？他们一直如此…具有批判性，你不需要在意。”

Keith眼神一暗。

“不是的。”他回答。“我并不在意Garrison高层的看法。没错，他们看向我们眼光仿佛我们不属于这里——我们拥有不能被掌控的力量，这让他们畏惧并且充满戒心。被视做武器的感觉很糟糕，但我不在意，”他握紧Shiro的左手：“我在意的是你。”

银发人惊讶地看着他。

“我与军队一向合不来，我选择留这里从来都是因为你，之前是，现在也是。但是你不一样，Shiro，你属于这里。”黑发青年低下头，仿佛承认这一点就让他精疲力竭。“Garrison需要你，而你绝不会让他们失望。Atlas选择了你，而你几乎是立刻适应了这个角色，因为你就是这么出色的军人。”

“你说我对Atlas有芥蒂，也许你没有说错。它是我见过的最复杂又精密的无机体，它能在一瞬间就占有你的全部注意。而这让我感到害怕。”Keith的语气里参杂着苦涩和自嘲，“我在畏惧，某天它会把你带到我无法触及的地方。”

 

This is it.

 

Keith并没想到自己会一口气将所有焦躁与不安都倾泻给Shiro，有一些甚至连他自己都没能完全理清——也许疲惫让他松懈了。这完全不是一名合格的Voltron领导者该有的样子，他本应控制好自己的情绪，而不是放任它左右自己。看到如此软弱的自己，Shiro一定会感到失望。羞愧在Keith的胸腔内燃烧，他不敢看抬眼看Shiro的眼睛。

 

“Keith, ”Shiro的左手抚摸他的下颌，鼓励他抬起头。“忽略了你的感受，我感到非常抱歉。但如果这是你所担心的，我向你保证，我现在拥有稳固的锚，Atlas不会带我去任何地方。”

Keith有些疑惑，但是没有打断他。

“而且你是对的，Garrison需要我，我属于这里。”Shiro轻声道，“但这并不妨碍我成为Voltron的一员不是吗。除非，我已经被开除了？”

黑发青年睁大眼睛，“不！我不是——”

Shiro只是微笑着打断他，“我知道你不会，我也没有责怪你或者任何人的意思。即便不再担任骑士，我与黑狮的联系并没有消失，我想念与她一起飞行的日子。我想念与你们并肩作战的每时每刻。”

Keith张开口，然后又闭上。自Shiro回来之后他们还是第一次谈论这些。

“…我说我从未想过自己有机会返回地球是真的。当这具躯体不断拒绝我的时候，维持自我意识变得非常困难，我是如此困倦，有那么一瞬间我几乎都要放弃了。”银发人轻声说，他的表情变得有些遥远。

“我漂浮在虚无宇宙之中，除了寒冷什么都没有。然后你出现了，就好像是重力将我拉回地面，我从未感到如此安全和温暖。”Shiro转过脸，视线牢牢抓住Keith的，那双灰色眼睛里充满了恋慕、感激、怀念，以及某些无法描述的情绪，“Keith, 你就是我的锚。你拥有一颗强大而美丽的心灵，你的一切是如此动人，而我希望你能意识到这一点。”

这告白的重量几乎将Keith击倒，他的脸颊仿佛火烧燎原，但他拒绝移开视线。

“你关心并且保护我们所有人，你不需要成为一名多么优秀军人才能领导Voltron，你就是你，Keith。”

 

Keith想说我知道，他想说谢谢你告诉我，他想说好多好多，但这么多话语到了唇边都失去了声音。大概因为无论怎样动听的语言都无法与Shiro媲美，只要在他身边所有一切就都有了意义。所以他很蹩脚的说：“那是...那正是我想要说的。”并且费了很大努力才让自己听起来不像在哽咽。

 

“那我们打平了。”Shiro笑道。

“因为这次我不在状态。”Keith撇嘴，可恶，他的脸还是很烫。

“我知道。而且你不需要觉得自己软弱，Keith。我理解你的不安，因为我也一样。”银发指挥官呼出一口气，“Hell, 我何止是不安，有好几次我几乎就要吓疯了。”

“然而我们挺过来了。”Keith接道。他当然知道对方说的是哪几次。

“Yeah, 我们做到了。”Shiro露出一个微弱的笑容，“多亏了我经验十足，你们在令人提心吊胆这方面可是行家。”

“你没资格这么说。Shirogane指挥官。”

 

“所以…更多的吻怎么样？”

“听起来不错。”

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Co-leadership的距离感超棒。
> 
> 题目来自Thousand Foot Krutch的歌词


End file.
